Multiplication Madness!
by RavenWarrior
Summary: The sequel to the episode "Kimitation Nation"
1. Quiet on the Villian Front or is it?

Multiplication Madness: the sequel to Kimitation Nation By "The Real Ron Stoppable"  
  
NOTE: This is my first fan fiction, so I'm not very experienced yet. Enjoy it anyway!  
  
Scene One: Middleton High. Kim and Ron are at Kim's locker before school starts. "Things sure have been quiet on the villain front lately, haven't they?" said Ron, schoolbooks in hand. "It's been pretty normal around Middleton in the past couple of weeks." "Yeah it has," said Kim, trying to get a book from behind her locker computer. "It's almost boring. There, I finally got that book." "You're right, but you know what I say; bored is good, bored is safe." "Still, I don't like it. We'd better be prepared for a big mission soon." "Yeah, with the brand of villains out there, they could have been getting even crazier!" Kim glances at her watch. "Oh man, we've gotta hurry or we'll incur Mr. Barkin's wrath!" "Okay, later, Kim!" "Later, Ron!  
  
Scene 2: Drakken's Lair. Drakken is sitting at his office desk; Shego is sitting in a chair in the office, filing her nails.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here, Shego," said Drakken. "Enough with the dramatics, what do you want?" Shego growled. "I've reorganized your contract." "Oh, no you don't!" Shego yelled. "I'm not signing another one of your stupid contracts. You always rig them to manipulate me." "I'm not doing anything close to that! I just thought you deserved a break, so I included a pay raise and paid vacation time." "On second thought, I haven't had a break in a long while; count me in!" she says as she quickly signs the contract. "Ha, ha, ha. I've got you now," Drakken says under his breath. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" "Nothing! Anyway, I have a idea to get rid of Kim possible once and for all!" Drakken says as he dashes out. "What's his big hurry?" wondered Shego. 


	2. Stolen!

NOTE: I don't know exactly where in Philadelphia the Liberty Bell is, so don't get on my case.  
  
Scene 3: Bueno Nacho. Kim is eating a burrito and Ron is chowing down on one of his patented "nacos", now a permanent Bueno Nacho product.  
  
"I still think I make these better myself," said Ron, taking a bite of his extremely sloppy taco/nacho hybrid. "There's just that little thrill of creating something yourself that doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"That's great, Ron," Kim said sarcastically. All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator beeps. (Beep-beep-be-beep)  
  
"What's the sitch, Wade?"  
  
"We've got some big time trouble, Kim," Wade said as he appeared on the Kimmunicator screen.  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Stolen landmark big. The Liberty Bell has vanished from Philadelphia!"  
  
"Whoa, that is big," said Ron. "Not to mention pretty heavy!"  
  
"Quit fooling around, Ron. We've gotta jet!"  
  
Scene 4: Philadelphia  
  
"Weird," Ron said when they arrived to the building. There were Philadelphia Police, Pennsylvania State Police, and even some FBI agents all around the building.  
  
When Kim and Ron were finally allowed to enter, they went straight to the crime scene. Police tape surrounded the platform where the bell used to stand.  
  
"Who would want to steal the bell?" said Ron, puzzled.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Kim. "We'd better scan the floor for clues." Ron and Kim pulled out their Spectrometer Sunglasses and started to search the floor. "Look for anything that could help us, Ron."  
  
Scene 5: Back at Drakken's lair.  
  
"It's finally finished! This will get rid of Kim Possible once and for all!" Drakken cackled as he lifted his head out from under a sheet that is covering a huge machine.  
  
"Okay, I'm back," Shego said, dragging the Liberty Bell behind her. "Why do you need this thing anyway?"  
  
"I didn't say I needed it, I just wanted you to get it because it looked nice. Put it in the den for now. The real reason I sent you out is so I could finish building this!" He pulls the sheet of the machine to reveal a clone maker.  
  
"A cloning machine? Are you crazy?!" Shego yelled. "You tried this already!"  
  
"It's different from before. Watch closely." Drakken deposits a strand of hair into a slot in the machine, pulls a switch and turns some knobs. Lights flash, and parts whistle and buzz. "Voila!" Inside the tube is a clone of Shego.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Shego screams. "How can you be so stupid? Did you forget about the no-cloning clause in my contract?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Drakken hands her a copy of the contract and a magnifying glass. "Read right there."  
  
"Hmm." Shego scans through the contract. "'Clause 47: The no-cloning clause descried in version1 of this contract is repealed effective on the signature'?! That's it! I've had it with you!" she says as she storms out.  
  
"Who needs the original Shego when I can make an army of clones? This is genius! Ha, ha. ha!" Drakken cackles.  
  
To be continued in chapter 3. 


	3. The Hunt Is On

Note: Special props go out to my friend Kyle for helping me brainstorm ideas and develop this plot. You Rock!  
  
Scene 6: Liberty Bell Building, Philadelphia.  
  
"I think I've found something!" Ron shouted from across the room.  
  
"What's the sitch? What did you find?" said Kim.  
  
"Some long, black hairs. They were near the platform for the bell. Do you think it's a clue?"  
  
"We'll see." Kim presses a button on the side of the Kimmunicator and the scanning dish pops out. She inserts the hairs in the dish and closes it. "Wade, we're send you a hair sample from the crime scene. Can you analyze it can find who it belongs to?"  
  
"No problem, Kim," said Wade. (Clack-clack-clack, click, click, clack-clack- clack) "Okay, according to my scan, these are some Shego's hairs."  
  
"You continue to rock, Wade. Thanks." Kim turns the Kimmunicator off. "That narrows it down a good bit."  
  
"Yep," said Ron. "It's another one of Drakken's take-over-the-world plots."  
  
"This should be a piece of cake. We just catch Drakken and get the Liberty Bell back."  
  
"Great plan, but there's one problem. How are we going to find Drakken?!"  
  
"He's probably still in his lair in Peru. We didn't destroy it or anything last time."  
  
Scene 7: Mr. Gemanini (the same pilot who originally flew them in The Twin Factor) is flying Kim and Ron to Peru again.  
  
"Thanks for the ride again, Mr. Gemanini," Kim said to the pilot.  
  
"It's no problem. Without your quick thinking, we would have never gotten out of that nosedive."  
  
"No big. I've just made sure I never bring my brothers on a mission again."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "We can just kick back and relax until we get there."  
  
"That's not going to be for long, Ron, we're almost there." Kim and Ron grab their parachute and skydive from the plane.  
  
Scene 8: Kim and Ron are searching through the Peruvian rainforest; they finally arrive in front of a very large waterfall.  
  
"Here we are, Tishu Falls," said Kim. "We just infiltrate Drakken's lair, grab the bell, and leave. Quick and easy."  
  
"I still don't understand why the entrances always have to be behind the falls," said Ron. "I hate getting wet!"  
  
(Beep-beep-be-beep) "What up, Wade?"  
  
"Did you get the tools I sent you?" said Wade  
  
"Sure we did, Wade, they rock!"  
  
"Speaking of the tools," said Ron. "What are they exactly?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go over them quickly. First, candy smoke pellets; perfect for a quick distractions and diversions. Next, turbo jet roller blades, and finally, the camelback cannon; holds 2 gallons worth of your favorite drink."  
  
"That last one sounds really cool," Ron said. "I was tired of lugging all these bottles in my pack."  
  
"Thanks again, Wade," said Kim as she shut the Kimmunicator off. "Let's go, Ron." Kim and Ron fire their grappling hooks and hook onto the cliff and rappelled up. They snuck on a ledge and found the cave entrance. Unbeknownst to them, cameras were watching their every move.  
  
To be continue in Chapter 4. 


	4. The Achilles' Drink

NOTE: I appreciate everyone's reviews to my story. I feel if I can make at least one person happy because of my story, I've done my job.  
  
"Drakken, we know you're here!" Kim shouted into the dank, eroded cave. "Give us back the Liberty Bell!"  
  
"I've been expecting you, Kim Possible," said Drakken form somewhere in the shadows of the cave.  
  
"Cut the theatrics and show yourself!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Drakken flicks a switch and some overhead lights turn on. "I was just trying to add suspense."  
  
"Doy, we know that," said Ron. "You just really stink at it."  
  
"Enough! It doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to finish you two once and for all!" Drakken snaps his fingers and five Shego clones dash out from a corner of the lab.  
  
"This is way too weird!" said Ron fearfully.  
  
"You like them?" Drakken said smugly. "They're my greatest cloning success yet!"  
  
"Hold on," said Kim. "You tried this stupid scheme already!"  
  
"I know that; I may be dumb sometimes, but dumb enough to try the same plot twice! I've modified the cloning process this time so soda won't destroy them!"  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
"Attack them, my clones!" All of the clones' gloves began to glow as they jumped at Kim and Ron, ready to slash them.  
  
"Ron, smoke pellets, hurry!"  
  
"I'm all over it, KP!" Ron throws some of the smoke pellets and a huge cloud of smoke appears. "We'd better get out of here and fast!"  
  
"I'm with you, Ron!" Kim and Ron rush out of the cave. They were long gone when the smoke dissipated.  
  
"Where did Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick go?" Drakken said when the smoke cleared, puzzled.  
  
Scene 9: Kim and Ron are regrouping in a tree near Drakken's cave lair.  
  
"This is definitely going to be tougher than I thought," said Kim, clearly in a thinking mode.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Not only do they look even stronger than the original clones, but they are extremely creepy!" He takes a drink out of his camelback.  
  
Kim pulls out the Kimmunicator and calls Wade. "Wade, we've got a bit of a problem here."  
  
"What's going on, Kim?"  
  
"Drakken's back on a cloning kick again. He says his new clones can't be destroyed by soda."  
  
"Get me a sample of what the clones are composed of and I'll find their weakness for you."  
  
"Thanks, Wade; we'll get right on it!"  
  
Scene 10: Our heroes are sneaking along the wall of Drakken's lair, searching for the chemicals.  
  
"Good," said Ron. "Drakken's in one of his trademark rants again." On the other side of the room, Drakken is yelling furiously at his clones.  
  
".Just when you have Kim Possible cornered, you get disrupted by smoke? IT'S SLIPSHOD! I'M SO ANGRY, I SHOULD GO GET THE MIND CONTROL CHIPS!"  
  
"The perfect distraction," Kim whispered. "We just find the chemicals and get out."  
  
"Finally," whispered Ron, relieved. "A distraction that doesn't involve me!"  
  
Kim and Ron crawl in the shadows until they reach a table covered in chemistry tools. Kim spots a beaker filled with green slime that says 'dissolved clone prototype V.2'.  
  
"Found it," she whispers. They sneak down a nearby hallway and hide in a storage room. "Wade, we've got the chemicals; here's a sample." Kim pours a small amount of the slime into the scanning dish.  
  
(Clack-clack-clack, Beep-beep-beep-beep) "Here are the results, Kim: Drakken wasn't kidding when he said that soda wouldn't destroy the clones, but I know what will. Citric acid." Ron takes another drink out of his camelback.  
  
"Are you paying attention, Ron?" Kim said impatiently. "Give me that." She takes a drink from the camelback. "Lemonade. that's it!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
The citric acid in the lemonade can destroy the clones; this is fantastic! On top of that, I just got an idea to stop Drakken once and for all!"  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5: The exciting conclusion! 


	5. The Secret Weapon

Just as I promised, here's the exciting conclusion of the story. Enjoy!  
  
"You understand the plan, Ron?" said Kim as they left the storage room.  
  
"You bet, KP! How could I not love it? It's bon-diggity!" said Ron, raring to go. "Let's do it!" Kim and Ron set up to charge into Drakken's lab, when a mysterious, yet familiar voice is heard from the shadows.  
  
"Wait. I want to help you take Drakken down."  
  
"Is it just me, or did you hear something, KP?" said Ron, puzzled.  
  
"Turn around, you two," the voice said. They turned around slowly, but were shocked to see whom it was.  
  
"SHEGO?" Kim and Ron both said, totally blown away.  
  
"Yeah, I'd be shocked too. Just hear me out; I'm sick of Drakken manipulating me. To totally wreck his plans would be the ultimate payback for making those cheap knockoffs. The fact that you're trying to destroy the clones also is none of my concern."  
  
"Fine," said Kim, reluctantly. "We'll form a truce for now, but the question is: can we trust you?'  
  
"Yes, you can trust me," said Shego, somewhat annoyed. "When something really get me mad, I do whatever it takes to do something about it."  
  
"Okay, here's the new plan." Ron is just staring at Shego; part in awe, and part in bewilderment. "Pay attention, Ron!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm still stunned that Shego is actually fight for the same cause as us."  
  
"Like I was saying, here's the plan."  
  
Scene 11: A few minutes later.  
  
"Are you both ready?" said Kim, in a huddle with Ron and Shego.  
  
"We're ready." They both said.  
  
"Okay, take your positions." Kim dashed down the hall towards Drakken's lab while Ron and Shego hid behind some doors. "Hey Drakken! Your clones are nothing but a bunch of pushovers!"  
  
'They are not and I'll prove it!" Drakken yelled, obviously annoyed. "Attack, my clones; destroy Kim Possible!"  
  
"Just perfect," Kim thought. She pressed a button on her left glove to activate the jet roller blades and zoomed down the hallway with the clones giving chase. "Get ready, Ron!" she said as she flew by the door that Ron was hiding behind.  
  
"Open wide!" Ron shouted as he jumped out and started to spray the clones with lemonade from his camelback. The clones began to melt and all that was left of them was a large, oozing puddle of green slime.  
  
About a minute later Drakken was beginning to wonder where his clones were. "Where are they? They should have torn Kim Possible to shreds and been back here by now! I'd better go check," he growled. When he got there, he saw the oozing puddle.  
  
"I told you, Drakken, your clones were pushovers," Kim said.  
  
"You really think those were the only ones?" Drakken said, about to laugh. "I can make an infinite amount of clones!"  
  
"Not with what we have up our sleeve. You're on!" Kim said. Shego entered out of a door and said, "Hello, Doc."  
  
"Shego? You're working with Kim Possible? You traitor!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"No, this goes deeper than sides. This is about revenge. I'm sick of your twisted, manipulative ways. You can do two things. One: rewrite my contract and treat like a real person, or two: you make another clone and you get maimed beyond recognition. It's your choice."  
  
Drakken is obviously scared. " O-O-Okay. I'll rewrite your contract and treat you better; just don't hurt me!"  
  
"That's good. Rewrite my contract, destroy the cloning machine and everything will be back to normal."  
  
"We'd better get out of here, Ron," Kim whispered. "We'll get a squad to get the Liberty Bell back to Philadelphia."  
  
"I'm with you, KP. Don't get between two feuding supervillains."  
  
THE END  
I hope you enjoyed my first offering. I bet nobody saw that twist coming; did you? I didn't think so. I'll be back a brand-new story soon! 


End file.
